Well then, that's pretty sexy
by kay-chan007
Summary: these are a few characters my friends and i created that decide to have very sexy lives at certain points. the first one up is My character Silvia and her mate, Henry. All these one-shots are written in script form so, sorry if you can't follow along :/ WARNING: THESE ARE PURE SEX ONE SHOTS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! THE RATING IS CORRECT!
1. Chapter 1: Silvia and Henry

Silvia: *looks up at Henry with a smile* *reaches into her pocket and takes out a chapstick* my lips feel dry

Henry: (looks at her and smiles) um...ok

Silvia: *puts on the chapstick* thats better *her voice is different suddenly* *kisses Henry for a sec, leaving some chapstick on his lips*

Henry: mm! (Henry's eyes widen and puts his hands on his head) wh..was that pumpkin..?

Silvia(Kasandra): please, i need to talk to Hyde

Henry: ngh! (Hyde takes over and gives her a smirk) well hello beautiful (winks)

Silvia(kasandra): hey...*hugs him and buries her head in his chest*

Henry(Hyde): woah...what's up with you? (Pets her head)

Silvia(Kasandra): i...i'm not sure...i just had the urge to hug you

Henry(Hyde): no problem cutie. I can be your pillow anytime

Silvia(Kasandra): *smirks and giggles, then she starts to cry on his chest* w-what? *cries* why? i...i n-never cry

Henry(Hyde): that's probably your other side making those water works

Silvia(Kasandra): n-no, its not h-her *hic* its m-me?...but h-how?

Henry(Hyde): you're home (whipping her tears with his thumb)

Silvia(Kasandra): *her tears dry and she relaxes* i...i'm home? *looks at him confused*

Henry(Hyde): you and Silvia were left out, different from humans. But now that you two are here she's happy, she fits in, she's loved. She cried tears of joy. Now you are too cutie

Silvia(Kasandra): *turns away from him* it won't last, i know it. it nevers lasts. with the way things have always been for us. *turns back to him* we were destroyers at one point, until the servents found us and kept us locked up in the manor. how can I be certain things won't end up like that again? Silvia is always hopeful but i knew from the start that it's never gonna- *gets cut off by Hyde*

Henry(Hyde): (puts his finger to her lips) cuz u got us, you got that creepy chick. You got a new home. Everyone in this shit hole of a town is like you

Silvia(Kasandra): *looks him in the eyes* prove it to me, Hyde. prove to me that we do have you two at least...i don't want to be lied to...not by you

Henry(Hyde): prove it to u hmm?

Silvia(Kasndra): yes, prove it...Silvia thinks its all safe now, but i'm really stubborn

Henry(Hyde): fine then (he lifts her chin and moves his head close to hers)

Silvia(Kasandra): wha-*gets cut off by his lips this time*

Henry(Hyde): (gives her a long deep kiss) proof enough for ya?

Silvia(Kasandra): *one eye is different than the other. Silvia's normal eye and Karandra's eye color* ...*pulls him back for a passionte kiss, it feels despreate and scared*

Henry(hyde): (he holds her tight taking the kiss)

Silvia(Kasandra): *pulls away from the kiss*...*smiles* thank you...*hugs him*

Henry(Hyde): (he holds her tight) no problem cutie...no problem

Silvia(Kasnadra): ...can...we stay with you tonight? we don't want to go back to the home...

Henry(hyde): (smiles at her and pets her) sure. You're lucky We got our own place

Silvia(Kasandra): *smiles back* thanks...lead the way

Henry(Hyde): sure. We should tell those two that we gotta cancel the celebration though (points to creepy and grave at the window who swiftly hide themselves)

Silvia(Kasandra): o yea, and Silvia wants to go too...*thinks about it*...they can celebrate tomorrow

Henry(Hyde): (changes his his voice to sound like Henry Jekyll) sorry guys we'll celebrate tomorrow. Something came up

Creepy: okay! (Waves) goodbye you two!

Henry(Hyde): (takes his arm out to her) shall we?

Silvia(Kasandra): *sounds like Silvia* sorry Creepy, we'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye grave *takes Hyde's arm, in her voice* of course

(Grave and creepy look at each other then move away from the window. Hyde and Kasandra arrive to his place)

Silvia(Kasandra): wow, nice.

Henry(Hyde): yup. It's not too shabby

(It's a cozy one room apartment with posters if rock bands )

Silvia(Kasandra): *looking at the posters* wow, you guys listen to some intresting things

Henry(Hyde): hm? Oh that's all me (he takes down one of the heavy metal posters revealing k-pop posters underneath ) we don't agree on the same shit as u can see

Silvia(Kasandra): ahh, same. she listens to love and empowering songs, i prefer something like this *points to the poster he's holding*

Henry(Hyde): (smirks) I like your taste

Silvia(Kasandra): (smirks at him) same to you

Henry(Hyde): (puts the poster back) so...want a drink or something?

Silvia(Kasandra): *holds her head* ugh...Silvia will take the offer...she's forcing her way back out

Henry(Hyde): uh...alright. What does she like to drink (looking through fridge)

Silvia: oww, have any wine?

Henry(Hyde): (goes into a secret cabinet) yep!

Silvia: a cup please

Henry(Hyde): (pours her a glass of wine)

Silvia: *takes the glass* thank you *puts both her lips in the cup and drinks that way*

Henry(Hyde) no problem...ngh (throws himself on the couch) my head...

Silvia: Henry-kun? *keeps drinking in her weird way*

Henry: (Hyde is gone. He rubs his head) I'm fine...geez...Hyde was here a long time (looks around) when did I get back home?

Silvia: Kasandra and him got here a while ago. we're going out with Creepy and Grave tomorrow.

Henry: oh...ok (rubbing his head)

Silvia: *finishes her drink and licks her lips to get the remains off* ok, got rid of the chapstick *puts glass in the sink*

Henry: pumpkin Chapstick? You cleaver sneak (chuckles while rubbing his head)

Silvia: it wasen't me, Kasandra made it yesterday without my knowing *pout*

Henry: hey hey it's ok

Silvia: *pout then smiles* *goes to sit next to him on the couch*

Henry: so you wanna spend the night (pets her head)

Silvia: meow~ *purrs as she leans into his hand and nods*

Henry: (chuckles then pulls her close and cuddles her) I'll take that as a yes

Silvia: meow~*cuddles him and purrs*

Henry: I love you Silvia...

Silvia: *eyes widen and she smiles* i love you too, Henry...*looks up at him*

Henry: (kisses her)

Silvia: *returns the kiss*

Henry: (looks at the clock) you sleepy yet?

Silvia: nah, i'm ok. why do u ask?

Henry: I was just asking. It's kinda Late so I thought you'd be sleepy

Silvia: *cuddles him* no, i'm ok

Henry: (smiles at her) well what do you wanna do to pass the time..? (Blushing)

Silvia: *blushes and shrugs* i j-just wanna stay like this *shy smile*'

Henry: (looks down at her with his face flushed red) sh..sure

Silvia: *peeks up* aww, you're red *giggles and blushes*

Henry: uh..no I'm not! (Looks away)

Silvia: *giggles* yes u are *pokes his cheek*

Henry: (chuckles) y..yeah you got me

Silvia: *giggles* yay~ *kisses his cheek*

Henry: heh..never been with a girl before...let alone one in my house...(super red)

Silvia: now you know how i feel *also super red*

Henry: (laughs) we're first timers!

Silvia: *laughs with him* yup~

Henry: hmm what do couples usually do...?

Silvia: *shrugs* no know

Henry: (hides his blushing face) I wonder if there's a book on dating..?

Silvia: *shrugs* i'm going on my instinct

Henry: instincts...?

Silvia: i'm half Vampire and half Jaguar demon. they both *blushing* w-want t-to keep you, so they guide me and Kasandra on how we can keep you both beside us

Henry: w..wow! That's pretty awesome

Silvia: i guess *blushes* the jaguar rules me more, while the vampire rules more over Kasandra

Henry: (fascinated) no words can describe how awesome that is

Silvia: *giggles*

Henry: I can't believe I have a g..girl...friend..

Silvia: *snuggles him* i cant believe i found love at all

Henry: (hold her) so did I

Silvia: i love Henry, i really do

Henry: (his face is super red) I love you too Silvia

Silvia: *shyly kisses him*

Henry: (kisses her back with his hand caressing her cheek)

Silvia: *smiles into the kiss and puts her hands around his neck*

Henry: (his hand moves down to her waist and pulls her in closer)

Silvia: *runs her hands thru his hair, also keeping him closer to her*

Henry: (one hand on her waist and the other on her head while they intimately kiss)

Silvia: *cant help the moan that comes out as they kiss*

Henry: (pulls away) uh...you..you ok? I'm..sorry

Silvia: i'm o-ok...i-i'm just a l-little scared *looks away from him blushing*

Henry: s...sorry. Kind if got in the moment...(blushes vibrant red)

Silvia: n-no, dont b-be...i *blushes* i w-was a-also i-into it...i-i'm just n-not sure i-if y-you'd b-be ok with a double imprint

Henry: double...imprint?

Silvia: remember i'm both a Jaguar demon and a Vampire. for the intended mate of the halfling, it can be painful if they aren't one or the other. *looks him in the eyes* i don't want to hurt you.

Henry: (puts his hands on her cheeks) I'll take any pain for you...(blushing)

Silvia: *eyes widen and smiles gently* will Hyde for Kasandra? she is the vampire side after all

Henry: pffft Hyde is crazy. He'll do anything

Silvia: *giggles softly and smiles at him* thank you...mate*kisses him*

Henry: (his eyes widen and he takes her kiss)

Silvia: *runs her hand thru his hair*

Henry: (closes his eyes and enjoys her intimate kisses. He strokes her hair then caresses her face)

Silvia: *parts from his lips briefly* i love you *kisses him again*

Henry: (parts from her lips for a second) I love you too (continues kissing)

Silvia: *sits on his lap as she continues kissing him*

Henry: (his eyes widen and his face is flustered in a vibrant shade of red. He makes a slight muffled sound)

Silvia: *parts from his lips* mate? *her face is flushed and her hair is a little messy*

Henry: y...yes?

Silvia: are you ok?

Henry: y..yeah..in fine. Like I said...never been with a girl before...

Silvia: i've n-never been with a guy b-before either...i t-told y-you i'm g-going on instinct *blushes*

Henry: it's ok...at least you have instincts...I'm just..just going with it

Silvia: *blushes really red and mutters something*

Henry: what was that...?

Silvia: w-would y-you l-like t-to k-keep g-going? *super red*

Henry: wh..whatever you want..(really red)

Silvia: *kisses him again*

Henry: (sits there and takes it with an incredibly red face)

Silvia: *moves his hands to rest on her hips and wraps her arms around his neck*

Henry: (nervously moves his hands lower)

Silvia: *starts kissing down his chin till she gets to his neck*

Henry: (moans) ooh...your instincts..kicking in...?

Silvia: yea...*sucks on his neck a little more leaving a hickey*

Henry: (moans am again) ooh..ah...

Silvia: *sees the hickey and goes back to kissing his lips* *moans into the kiss as her arms keep him close*

Henry: (he slowly slides his hand in her shirt)

Silvia: *moans and rolls her hips*

Henry:(the hand in her shirt squeezes her breast)

Silvia: *moans and grinds her hips further onto his*

Henry: (continues squeezing her breast while kissing her neck)

Silvia: mmm...mate...*holding him while moaning and grinding on him*

Henry: y..yes..mate?

Silvia: i...love you...*kisses him again then wraps her legs around his waist*

Henry: I..l..love you too...(kissing her while stroking her leg)

Silvia: mm...m-make...l...love...to...mmmm...me...*kissing him while running her hands thru his hair*

Henry: (eyes widen) r..r...really?...m...mate?

Silvia: y..yes, really *looks him in the eyes with nothing but love and passion*

Henry: oh...okay...(taking off her shirt and squeezing both breasts)

Silvia: *gasps and moans at his touch* yes...*purrs*

Henry: (moving his hand down her skirt)

Silvia: *starts removing his shirt and starts leaving kisses on his chest*

Henry: (moaning) th..that feels nice...

Silvia: *licks her way back to his neck* *whispers in his ear while she wraps her arms around his neck* l-lets go t-to your r-room, mate

Henry: (picks her up) ok mate...(they go to his room and lays her on his bed)

Silvia: *starts taking off her skirt and panties*

Henry: (watches nervously)

Silvia: *tosses them off the bed* *wraps her arms around his neck* i can't get pregnant yet...i'm good till next month *kisses him*

Henry: (takes in that comment and he deepens the kiss with his face flushed red)

Silvia: *removes his pants and undergarments and tosses them to the floor while they kiss*

Henry: (moaning) ooh...y..you move fast...

Silvia: s...sorry...*kisses him deeply*

Henry: I...l..like it...(tosses her under him making him on top of her)

Silvia: *moans* mmm...*admires his body*

Henry: (kisses her from her neck to her lower stomach slowly)

Silvia: mmmmm*archs her body up towrds him*

Henry: (makes out with her while moving his penis toward her vag)

Silvia: p...please...

Henry: y...you want me to stop...?

Silvia: n...no...please...c-claim me...*blushes*

Henry: alright...(he rubs it against her a little)

Silvia: *moans*

Henry: (thrusts it inside her)

Silvia: ugh...*bites her lip to prevent her scream*

Henry: l..let it out...(thrusts again)

Silvia: ahhhh...mph...*clenches around him*

Henry: (while thrusting he pins her hands down)

Silvia: *starts getting used to it and moans in ectasy*

Henry: harder..?

Silvia: y...yes...harder...faster...

Henry: (does what she says and moans)

Silvia: *moans and clenches around him again* oooh...mmmmm...m-mate...i-it feels...soooooo good...*lifts her hips up to meet his thrusts*

Henry: yeah..? Good...

Silvia: mmmmm...more...harder...

Henry: (he thrusts harder and moans) l..like this?

Silvia: y...yes...mmmmm...*he hits a perticual spot* AHHHHHH, again...hit there a-again! *clenches around him tighter*

Henry: (thrusts again) here?

Silvia: AAAHHHH...yes...YES!*thrust in time with him*

Henry: oooh...my...oh..(makes out with her while thrusting)

Silvia: *moans into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck*

Henry: ngh...(thrusting faster)

Silvia: *reaches up to his hickey and bites it, causing a little blood to spill but it felt erotic to him* *moans as she licks it a bit*

Henry: uhh...oooh...feels so...good

Silvia: mmm...i...think i'm g-gonna...soon... *moans*

Henry: blow?...me...too...ngh..

Silvia: f...faster...mmmm...

Henry: (thrusts faster) I'm gonna...gonna...cum!

Silvia: so...will...I *cums around him while clenching around him* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MATE!

Henry; ngh...ahh! (Grunts then explodes inside her)

Silvia: *sighs and cuddles up to him*

Henry: w..wow...

Silvia: yea...

Henry: d..did we really..?

Silvia: y..yea

Henry: (cuddles her) so...did I claim you...?

Silvia: *too tired to blush* yea, you did...and you rocked my world *hides her face in his neck*

Henry: (chuckles) you rocked mine! Was all that...your instincts?

Silvia: yea, this was my first time ever with anyone...because i swore to save myself for the one i truly love

Henry: *blushes* you...you truly...love me?

Silvia: *looks up at him and smiles* yes *blushes*

Henry: (kisses her) you are the love of my life...

Silvia: so are you mate...*kisses him back*

Henry: w...we should...get some shut eye...

Silvia: yea...*cuddles him and slowly closes her eyes* night...mate...

Henry: night...my sweet, sweet Silvia (turns out lamp)

((End of chapter))


	2. Chapter 2: Kasandra and Hyde

(setting: its still dark, an hour later)

Silvia(Kasandra): *slowly wakes up*

Henry(hyde): (wide awake looking at her) morning beautiful

Silvia(Kasandra): *looks at him* hey handsome

Henry (hyde): (he strums his finger on her face to her cleavage) how are we this morning?

Silvia(Kasandra): *purrs* i'm fine *she strokes his chest* and you?

Henry (hyde): great (kisses her neck) cuz I'm in bed with a sexy lady

Silvia(Kasandra): mmm *she stokes his hair* sexy man, what are you up to? *smirks*

(He lowers his kisses to her chest)

Henry (hyde): (playfully) nooooooothing

Silvia(Kasandra): *playing along* i think you are up to something, love. *runs her hands thru his hair*

Henry (hyde): oh? What makes you think I'm up to something smarty pants? (Kisses her tummy)

Silvia(Kasandra): *giggles* look in the direction your kissing mate? are you going to be *in a sexy voice* naughty? *lifts her hips up to him a bit*

Henry (hyde): (he goes under the covers) maybeeeeee

Silvia(Kasandra): oooh, i like that *eyes close in pleasure*

Henry (hyde): target aquired! (Starts to eat her out) yummy!

Silvia(Kasandra): *gasps and grabs his head to push him closer to her* oh, yea...mmmm, m-mate...uhhh

Henry (hyde): going deeper! (Continues)

Silvia(Kasandra): OH, yes! *he hits a particular spot* THERE, MATE! *moans in ecstasy*

Henry (Hyde): and I haven't even begun (continues for several minutes)

Silvia(Kasandra): oh, oooooo... yes *feels a tightning in her stomach* get ready for m-me...i-i'm g-gonna...

Henry (hyde): ooh baby already? (He emerges from the covers and slides his penis into her)

Silvia(Kasandra): OH! yes! *she cums all over his dick* mmmmm *smirks a sexy smirk* you eat me out and then stick it in me? i didn't even get to please you yet *pulls him out and flips them over so she's on top*

Henry (hyde): woah baby! Fine then. Lets see what ya got! (Sexy smirk)

Silvia(Kasandra): gladly *she kisses his lips in a passionate kiss*

Henry (hyde): (moans through the kiss)

Silvia(Kasandra): *starts trailing kisses and licks down his neck while moaning*

Henry (hyde): ooooh baby... what else u got?

Silvia(Kasandra): plenty for you babe *trails the kisses down his chest as she lightly runs her nails up his inner thighs*

Henry (hyde): mmm...yea...

Silvia(Kasandra): *goes under the covers and thanks to her Vampiric and Jaguar vision she sees him just fine* some one's enjoying himself *she gently strokes his dick with her hands and tounge*

Henry (hyde): ngh...ooooh...b...babe... (moans)

Silvia(Kasandra): *takes him fully in her mouth and starts sucking him while moaning*

Henry (hyde): (he throws his head back and moans loudly) w..woah...ugh...

Silvia(Kasandra): *uses telepathy* you like that, don't you? *keeps sucking him, now a little harder*

Henry (hyde): (responds with telepathy) oooh baby I love it...keep going. ...

Silvia(Kasandra): *telepathy*as you wish *sucking him really hard now, but still giving him pleasure. she runs her hands up and down his chest, lightly grazing her nails near his nipples*

Henry(Hyde): w...woah...b...babe...ah...ooogh...(breathing heavily and biting his lip)

Silvia(Kasandra) *telepathy* you taste soooooo good, mate *she sucks on him a little more and then he cums in her mouth*

Henry(hyde):(telepathy) oooh...do I? (He moans loudly then sighs in relief after cumming in her mouth) oh...god...

Silvia(Kasandra): *licks him clean and climbs back over him* want a taste? *kisses him and wraps her arms around his neck*

Henry(Hyde): (he hold her close and deepens the kiss. He slides his hand down to her butt and squeezes it while they make out)

Silvia(Kasandra): *moans into the kiss then brifly parts from him* oh, mate *kiss* i *kiss* Love *kiss and moan* you *resumes kissing him and grinds on him, trying to align him to her entrance*

Henry(Hyde): and I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss* too (bites her ear)

Silvia(Kasandra): *gasps and forces him into her. she starts to ride him roughly* OOOOHH YES! o mate, you have no clue what that does to me *referring to the bite to the ear*

Henry(Hyde): (biting his lip to avoid a moan) oh..r...really? (Smirks and bites her ear again)

Silvia(Kasandra): AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH *grinds on him to make him go deeper* oooooohhh...y-yes... mmmmmm...come on, m-mate... don't m-ake m-me...ooooo... do all t-the w-work... ohhhh...*clenches around him, hard*

Henry(Hyde): aaah! If you...oogh...insist...(he pulls her down and makes her bounce) how's this? A...ah...ngh...

Silvia(Kasandra): ooooo...yea...i-i l-like that...*keeps bouncing on him*

Henry(Hyde): yeah baby! Ride me like a horsey!

Silvia(Kasandra): oooo...i'll do more, ugh... then that if you s-suck on my tits *clenches around him again and continues to ride him*

Henry(Hyde): (loud moan)(he grabs her and pulls her close) your wish is my command baby (he begins to suck on her tits. He then slightly pulls them)

Silvia(Kasandra): MMMM... oooooooo, m-mate...this feels *he hits her g-spot again* REALLY GOOD! *bouncing and grinding faster on him*

Henry(Hyde): (licks between her tits) that's right...oogh...take it all

Silvia(Kasandra): ohhhhhhhhh... m-mate, t-that's it... mmmmmm, k-keep going... *clenches around him again* i...i think i'm gonna... *he hits her g-spot really hard this time* CUM! *throws her head back and clenches around him as she cums around him*

Henry(Hyde): AAH...ngh...me too! C'mon baby! Blow! (Holds on to her waste) oooooohhhh

Silvia(Kasandra): *clenches aound him once more, hard enough to make him cum in her* YES! *sighs and cuddles in his arms*

Henry(Hyde): (sighs in relief. He throws himself back and holds her his arms) that was...raaaaaaad...(pets her head)

Silvia(Kasandra): glad you thought so *looks at his neck with a smile and then noticed something* shit...

Henry(Hyde): hm? What's up babe?

Silvia(Kasandra): i forgot about the Vampire imprint...Silvia did the Jaguar one, now i have to do the Vampire one... that one's gonna hurt

Henry(Hyde): pffft I ain't a pansy like Jekyll. Go ahead (turns his head to show her his neck) lay it on me baby cakes

Silvia(Kasandra): ok *licks the unmarked side of his neck first, then her vampire fangs lengthen and she bites his neck. Her venom enters his body and makes him feel more pain then he should, since it was given after mating and his body is a bit tired*

Henry(Hyde): ngh! (Bites his lip to avoid screaming)

*after a few minutes the pain passes*

Silvia(Kasandra): mate? *looks worried*

Henry(Hyde): all good...ow

Silvia(Kasandra): *licks the bite and makes the remaining pain go away* the good things about this is that now, you can use my powers and modifiy them to fit your fighting style. as well as *mischivious grin* make you want me more tonight~~

Henry(Hyde): (intrigued) reeeeally?

Silvia(Kasandra): yup~ *gets up, in her naked glory, and walks to the door to the hall* if you want, come and get it *leaves and leans up against the wall in a sexy pose*

Henry(Hyde): oooh baby (he goes to her and licks her butt then make his way to her spine. He holds her close and bites her neck)

Silvia(Kasandra): mmmmm, that feels nice *grinds on him a bit as she grabs his butt*

Henry(Hyde): oooh I'm glad...(he pins her hands to the wall and makes out with her deeply)

Silvia(Kasandra): *moans into the kiss*

Henry(Hyde): mmm I love when you make that sound...(licks her neck then bites her ear)

Silvia(Kasandra): OH *grinds on him* i love it when you bite my ear *in a sexy voice by his ear* it turns me on

Henry(Hyde): (evil chuckle) I noticed (continues)

Silvia(Kasandra): mmmmm...*she lifts her leg, and wraps it around his waist. she, then, grinds more on him* if you let go of my hands, i can show you how much it turns me on *sexy smirk*

Henry(Hyde): oooh my...very well (let's go)

Silvia(Kasandra): *she runs her hands, slowly, up and down his chest. her nails lightly grazing his skin. she unhooks her leg and goes down to his dick* this is how much it turns me on *one hand is still caresing his chest while the other fondles his dick*

Henry(hyde): (throws his head back and moans) oogh...I'm feelin the love!

Silvia(Kasandra): and i haven't even begun *she then puts his dick in her mouth and starts to suck him and fondle him. her other hand pinches his nipples gently*

Henry(Hyde): ah!...oo...oooh...th...that's new...

Silvia(Kasandra): *telepathy* it makes me really horny mate, now that you nibbled on my ears a total of 3 times and sucked on my tits once so far, i'm pretty damn lustful for you *sucking him and fondoling him a little rougher but still pleasureable*

Henry(Hyde): (he moans loudly and his eyes widen from hearing what she said) y...yeah baby...Y...yeah! Rock my world! Oooogh!

Silvia(Kasandra): *stops and in a second he's sitting on the couch with her on her knees. His dick is in between her tits and the tip is by her mouth* your wish...is my command *she starts rubbing her boobs together and sucking on the tip of his dick*

Henry(Hyde): (his moans get louder and louder) sh..shit..a...AAAH!

Silvia(Kasandra): *telepathy* let go baby, let me taste your cum *sucks on him more as she rubs her tits more against his dick*

Henry(Hyde): oh...god...oh ghhh! I think...I think I'm gonna...ngh...

Silvia(Kasandra): *telepathy* let go baby *sucks on him once more, causing him to cum in her mouth*

Henry(Hyde): aaaaaah! (He let's out a deep breathe in relief) baby you're crazy! I love it

Silvia(Kasandra): *licks him clean and lays down on the floor* mate... *her voice is despreate and sexy* do you want to claim me? or would you rather watch? *she starts to finger and fondle herself*

Henry(Hyde): (he watches for a moment. Then grabs her hands) nuh uh cutie (leans in closer) that's my job

Silvia(Kasandra): then by all means *gives him the sexiest look ever* do as you please with me

Henry(Hyde): (he goes to his pants and removes his belt and returns to her) hands up (smirks)

Silvia(Kasandra): oh, you gonna tie me up? *smirks* that's rather kinky... i like it *lifts up her hands*

Henry(Hyde): this is so you don't pull any dirty tricks. I'm in control now (tying her hands tightly)

Silvia(Kasandra): all i did was pleasure you *getting turned on by this* but please, dominate me

Henry(Hyde): oooh baby I will...(opens her legs) mind If I have some breakfast?

Silvia(Kasandra): *in her sexy voice* come and get it

Henry(Hyde): (he begins to eat her out deeply)

Silvia(Kasandra): ahhhh *throws her head back causing her body to arch in pleasure* ooooooooo...oh, e-eat up...mate...ugh

Henry(Hyde): mmm will do (he continues)

Silvia(Kasandra): oooooooh, ohhhh yes...mmmmm eat out o-of me... ohhhh d-devour me... *sexy voice* master...

Henry(Hyde): will do my dear...(he continues) you're so tasty

Silvia(Kasandra): mmmmm...ohhhhhh, i'm g-glad... y-you're p-pleased... master...

Henry(Hyde): hmm let's play a spelling game (he begins to spell her name with his tongue on her clitoris) k...a...

Silvia(Kasandra): OOOHHHHHHHHHH, mmmmph *with every stroke of his tounge, she gets thrown to extacy*

Henry(Hyde): (continues) s...(lick) ...a

Silvia(Kasandra): *can't stop moaning*

Henry(Hyde): (lick) n...(lick)...d

Silvia(Kasandra): f-finish...s-spelling...a-and i-i'll...c-cum...*lets out a long moan but that's it*

Henry(Hyde): that's the plan my little slave...(lick) ...r...and finally (lick) A!

Silvia(Kasandra): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Y-YES! *she cums uncontrolably*

(she cums on his face and licks it off)

Henry(Hyde): hehe...there's my little volcano (sexy smirk)

Silvia(Kasandra): oh... damn master, you are something else *sexy smirk*

Henry(Hyde): hell yeah! (Licks her from crotch to neck while moaning)

Silvia(Kasandra): oooooooo, m-master... *moaning*

Henry(Hyde): (puts his finger to her lips) shhh my little slave

Silvia(Kasandra): *bites her lip to keep from moaning*

Henry(Hyde): (he plays with her boobs. He then rams himself inside her)

Silvia(Kasandra): *her eyes widen and she bites her lip in order to keep from moaning and screaming in pure ectasy*

Henry(Hyde): oh? You good baby? (Thrusts)

Silvia(Kasandra): *telepathy* oooo, mmmmmmm ma-mate, m-master please... let m-me moan s-so y-you can h-hear t-the amount o-of p-pleasure y-you give m-me

Henry(Hyde): fine...let it all out (sexy smirk and voice)

Silvia(Kasandra): OOOOOOOOO, OHHHH Y-YES... R-RIGHT T-THERE MMMMPH... UGH, OH IT'S SOOOOO BIG! I-IT FEELS S-SO GOOD!*screaming in pure extacy*

Henry( Hyde): that's right baby! SING IT! (Thrusts harder)

Silvia(Kasandra): OOOHHHHHHH Y-YES! W-WHATEVER Y-YOU WANT M-MATE! O-ONLY I K-KNOW A-ABOUT THIS! O-ONLY YOU CAN HAVE ME! N-NO ONE E-ELSE C-CAN H-HAVE YOU! *he hits her gspot repeatedly* YES, YES! O-OHHHHH Y-YES!*she lifts her hips up to his, thrusting in sync with him*

Henry(Hyde): that's right baby you're all mine and I'm all yours! And nothing (thrust hard) can change that!

Silvia(Kasandra): *moaning laouder* OOOOHHHHHH M-MATE I'M G-GONNNA! S-SOON!

Henry(Hyde): good! DO IT! (Thrusts)

Silvia(Kasandra): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I-I'M *he thrusts really hard and deep inside of her* CUMMING! *she cums and clenches around him, milking him. demanding he give her what he's holding back* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Henry(Hyde): (keeps thrusting) take it all baby! Take it all!

Silvia(Kasandra): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Y-YES! G-GIVE IT TO ME! M-MASTER, C-CUM IN ME!

Henry(Hyde): AAAAAHHHH! HERE COMES THE MILK MAN! (He explodes inside her deeply)

Silvia(Kasandra): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *she cums again and sighs* ...whoa...

Henry(Hyde): (unties her) how was that?

Silvia(Kasandra): that was...indescribable...*panting*

Henry(Hyde): good (laughs) cuz I'm pooped

Silvia(Kasandra): hehe, same here*snaps her fingers and they both end up back in his bed. she looks at the clock*...holy shit, it's 3:30 pm...Friday...

Henry(Hyde): wooooooah

Silvia(Kasandra): no wonder we're tired...so worth it *cuddles up to Hyde* night love *starts drifting off to sleep*

Henry(Hyde): night baby cakes...(falling asleep) sleep...tight...

(end chapter)


	3. Chapter 3: Krystal and Reaper Jimmy

Jimmy: can you believe it honey

Krystal: i'm still in shock actually. *hugs Jimmy* i can't believe your my mate now. i'm so happy

jimmy: same here

Krystal: *smirks* say can you come with me for a bit?

jimmy: sure *extends hand

Krystal: *takes his hand and snaps her fingers*

*they are in a dark room, away from everything*

Jimmy: *looks around. Krystal what's going on

Krystal: *snaps her fingers and candles light up only to show a plush chair that has straps on it but no buttons, a bed, and Krystal now in a short skirt and tube top* *in a suductive voice* nothing mate

Jimmy: oh

Krystal: *snaps her fingers and this song starts to play: holding out for a hero by Frou Frou* *pulls Jimmy by his tie and sits him on the chair, straping him up*

Jimmy: (in seductive voice) straps cara mia

Krystal: *smirks and starts dancing...basicly like a stripper* it's only just begining

Jimmy: ooh

Krystal: *as she dances, she gets closer to him and slowly runs her hands up and down his chest, taking it off in the process* you like? *removes his hood and kisses him with passion*

Jimmy: of course. *deepens kiss

Krystal: *breaks away and keeps dancing, then grinds on him a bit. she then starts to remove her top, showing him her breasts*

Jimmy: *bites his lip

Krystal: *she lick her lips, leans over him and licks his chest down to his waist* *looks up at him suductivley* would you llike these *tugs at his pants* off?

Jimmy: *seductivly. Yes

Krystal: *smiles and slowly removes them along with his undergarment* *gasps and cant stop herself. she start giving him a blowjob*

Jimmy: *head drops back as he moans and grunts

Krystal: *just before he cums she realeases him from her mouth* *in a hurry, removes her skirt and underwear and sits on his lap, removes the straps, and kisses him hungerly and grips his hair* *moans into the kiss*

Jimmy: *moans grabs her and thrust hardly and deeply into her

Krystal: *gasps and moans* oh...mate...ummm *starts riding him* oh...i-its so...mmmmmm

Jimmy: yes love. *moans

Krystal: *kisses him deeply* OH! th-there, h-hit th-there again. p-please *moaning and screaming*AHHH! Ji...mmy, please

Jimmy: * thrust deeply

Krystal: Ohhh...mmmmmph... *throws her head back in ectasy* J-jimmy, oooooh th-thats it

Jimmy: *moans( as he thrust. His wings sprout around krystal and jimmy,)

Krystal: *clenches him and moans louder* mmmmmm...m-mate...i-i t-think i-i'm g-gonna *he thrust hard into her* CUM!

Jimmy: *as she cums he thrusts deeply into her cumming in her

Krystal: *moans as he cums and colapses on top of him* *panting*

Jimmy: beautiful

Krystal: *smiles at him and kisses him* i love you

Jimmy: *smiles and says. I love you too

Krystal: *cuddles closer to him*

Jimmy: * holds her tight

Krystal: *starts to grind on him again, with him still in her* want another round *smirks seductivly*

Jimmy: *smirks. If u can handle it

Krystal: *clenches around him and bites his neck* i think its you who cant handle it

Jimmy: *sucks on her neck then blows into her wolf ears* I'm sure

Krystal: *gasps and snaps her fingers. they reapear on the bed as she's kissing him like if her life depended on him and his every touch* mate, you have no idea what that does to me *moans*

Jimmy: *grins. I have a idea. *slowly caresses her body

Krystal: mmmmmm *smiles and runs her hands through his hair, pressing her breasts on his chest*

Jimmy: *pulls her in for the kiss

Krystal: *kisses him deeply* *starts to ride him* i need you mate

Jimmy: as do i my love * slams her down while he thrusts

Krystal: *moans and wraps her legs around his waist* mmmmm, yes mate...oooo just l-like th-that

Jimmy: *moans

Krystal: *whispers seductivly in his ear* lets make love... all day ...and night mate *moans and clenches around him, lifting her hips to meet his thursts*

Jimmy: if you can handle it

Krystal: i can...and plan t-to...oh mate *moans*

Jimmy: * thrust deeply into her as his wings flap

Krystal: *her tail touches his leg softly as she moans* ooooo...umph...o...o ,m-mate...*wraps her arms arond his neck and pulls him down to her breast*

Jimmy: *begins sucking her tits

Krystal: *screams and grips his hair* Yes!, mmmmm...th-that's it...oooo mate

Jimmy: wont ever stop my love

Krystal: you...mmmmmmm...b-better n-not ugh, mmmm

jimmy: trust me I wont. *thrust passionatly

Krystal: *grinds on him as he thursts* OOOHHHHHH YES! *kisses him passionatly*

jimmy: oh yes like that . *kisses her deeply and gets lost in passiob

Krystal: *moans and grips his hair, keeping him close*

jimmy: *moans ang groans

Krystal: *he hits her spot again* OOOOOOOOHHHHHH *she clenches around him* M-MATE! H-HARDER, F-FASTER!

jimmy: as you wish my wife. *thrust harder and faster

Krystal: *moans really loud and clenches around him tightly* M-MATE, I-I'M CUMMING! *cums all over him*

jimmy: *smiles * *keep thrusting

Krystal: YES, YES! OHHH M-MATE, C-CUM IN ME! I-I NEED YOU!*grinds her hips on his*

jimmy: oh god yes *his motion continues and quickens and hardens

Krystal: P-PLEASE! MATE, CUM IN ME! *clenches hard around him*

jimmy: oh god *tightens his grip. YES *thrusting and then he blows molten seman deep into krystal coating her insides

Krystal: *throws her head back and screams in pure ecstacy*

jimmy: *his body twitching from that relief

Krystal: *sighs and cuddles Jimmy*

jimmy: that was somthing

Krystal: indeed *smiles and then yawns* i could use a break though

jimmy: same

Krystal: *snuggles him* good night...mate *slowly starts drifting to sleep*

jimmy: night love

*chapter end*


	4. Chapter 4: Vanessa and Devil Jimmy

Vanessa: *looks him dead in the eyes* No...* he looks hurt and then she smiles* I didn't mean that *hugs him tightly* of course i'll marry you

jimmy: *jumps up hugging her tightly. *he spins.

Vanessa: *squeals and hugs him as he spins them around*

jimmy: laughs.

Vanessa: *laughs with him* i'm getting dizzy~~

jimmy: oh.*spins faster.

Vanessa: *squeals and laughs more* Jimmy~~ slow down~~~

jimmy: speed up ok. *faster and faster

Vanessa: AAAHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

jimmy: starts to laugh as he stops

Vanessa: whoo, well that was fun *giggles. her face is red from her laughter*

jimmy: so we are getting married

Vanessa: yes, yes we are *has a huge smile on her face as she looks up at him*

jimmy: well my dear I have a request if you don't mind

Vanessa: ? *tilts her head to a side* what is it?

jimmy: can I see you without your wig

Vanessa: *a little hesitant but nods and takes off her wig. she lets the wig fall as she removes the wig cap, revealing long waves of white hair, about 3 tones darker then her skin*

jimmy: I...I...love it

Vanessa: *looks at him with shock* r-really? *her hair gets to her butt*

jimmy: yes its as pure as you are

Vanessa: *smiles and blushes*...t-thank you, you're the first person to ever compliment my real hair

jimmy: I know

Vanessa: ok, what else do you know about me and my life? *really curious*

jimmy: ask

Vanessa: do you know why i was left at the convent?

jimmy: because your parents died in a fire

Vanessa: *looks shocked* i-i w-wasn't abandoned?

jimmy: do you want to know why they said you were abandoned

Vanessa: y-yes

Jimmy: the nuns wanted to keep you hidden so they could use you money. your the heir to a large buissness corparation

Vanessa: w-what? *feels betrayed* t-they lied t-to me... this whole time? *looks ready to cry*

jimmy: please dont

Vanessa: i-i c-cant *sob* help it *starts to cry* i-is this w-what its like...*hic* to be betrayed? *falls to her knees, sobbing* t-they w-were m-my f-family...

jimmy: I won't betray you. That's why I brought you here

Vanessa: *looks up at Jimmy, gets up and hugs him tightly. she cries on his chest for a little while*

jimmy: I may be evil but im not heartless

Vanessa: i know *calmed down* i'm not gonna let this affect me, i'm gonna be the bigger person *wipes her tears away a bit and looks up at Jimmy*

jimmy: *holds her chin up. good. *kisses her

Vanessa: *smiles and returns the kiss*

jimmy: yea

Vanessa: *hugs him* i'm glad you found me that day in the forest

jimmy: your welcome

Vanessa: thank you, love *smiles sweetly at him*

jimmy: your welcome

Vanessa: *looks up at him and seems to get lost in his eyes*

jimmy: *pulls his fingers through her hair

Vanessa: *blushes but doesn't look away from his eyes this time*

jimmy: my wife to be

Vanessa: ...yes

jimmy: how I love you so

Vanessa: i love you too *slowly leans closer to him* my husband to be

jimmy: *kisses her slowly

Vanessa: *returns the kiss and slowly slides her arms up from his chest to around his neck. stands on her tip toes*

jimmy: damn I love you so much

Vanessa: I love you too

Jimmy: *smiles

Vanessa: *smiles and blushes*

jimmy: I have one question

Vanessa: Yes?

jimmy: will you do something for me

Vanessa: *tilts head to side* what is it?

jimmy: I need you to sin at least once

Vanessa: sin? you mean like when you made me lustful towards you that first day?

jimmy: something like that

Vanessa: how so? do you want me to commit a different sin?

jimmy: you need to sin by your own will

Vanessa: ...*seems to be lost in thought. Jimmy notices rage pass by in her eyes for an instant*

jimmy: (in his head) wrath

Vanessa: *her face contorts and pent up rage is shown on her face* ... *in a small voice at first*...those...bitches...

Jimmy: (in his head) so much rage

Vanessa: *her voice grows louder as she curses at the nuns and convent* THOSE FUCKING BITCHES THINK IT WAS OK TO KEEP ME LOCKED UP IN THE CONVENT, NOT ABLE TO EXPRESS MYSELF IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! THEY WANTED ME TO BE MISREBLE LIKE THEM AND FOREVER LIVE IN THE CONVENT, WITH NO CLUE OF THE WORLD! GUESS WHAT GIRLS, I'M FREE NOW! FREE TO DO AS I FUCKING PLEASE! I DON'T LISTEN TO YOU ANY MORE! I CAN FINALLY PLAY MUSIC AS FREELY AS I WANT, CAN FINALLY EXPERIANCE LOVE, CAN FINALLY SPREAD MY WINGS! *her yelling can be heard through out the whole castel*

jimmy: I FUCKING LOVE THIS GIRL! *HE KISSES HER LUSTFULLY

(Meanwhile)

Nexus: (in her room) what the fuck was that?!

(Back with Jimmy and Vanessa)

Vanessa: *kisses Jimmy with the leftover rage turning to lust. she grips his hair, pulling him closer to her*

jimmy: (lustfully) *kissing her and caressing her body

Vanessa: *moans in the kiss*

jimmy: you sure you want this

Vanessa: yes...i'm sure...

jimmy: ok *the kissing continues and they wind up in his room

Vanessa: *pulls him closer to her and deepens the kiss*

Jimmy: *kisses her more passionately.

Vanessa: *moans and parts from his lips* i want you... *kisses him again*

(they are now on the bed kissing)

Vanessa: *seems a little nervous but keeps kissing Jimmy*

jimmy: you sure you want this

Vanessa: I-i'm sure. i'm just nervous, i-i've n-never been with a man before *blushes and shyly looks up at Jimmy*

jimmy: its ok, I'll teach you

Vanessa: ..ok

jimmy: *lays her on the bed ill teach you everything you need to know

Vanessa: ok, love. *seems more confident*

jimmy: *starts to slowly take off her top

Vanessa: *shivers at the loss of the shirt, and blushes*

jimmy: *licks his lips. now this. *sexually removes her skirt

Vanessa: *blushes and turns away from him* mmm...

jimmy: what

Vanessa: i-i'm embarresed...n-no one's e-ever s-seen m-me l-like t-this b-before*really red*

jimmy: its ok, I'll be the first and the last

Vanessa: *blushes but smiles*

jimmy: you ok

Vanessa: *reaches up to stroke his face* i'm ok

jimmy: ok *starts to caresses her body and kiss her

Vanessa: *returns the kiss while stroking his cheeks*

jimmy: ill be gentle

Vanessa: i know *loving smile*

jimmy: starts playing with her body

Vanessa: *moans and blushes*

jimmy: like that

Vanessa: y-yes...*blushes and moans*

jimmy: close to her neck. *sexually whispers into her ear. want more

Vanessa: *face is completely red as she nods*

jimmy: starts to nible on her ear and starts to remove her panties

Vanessa: *moans and moves her neck to give him more room*

jimmy: *starts to kiss her neck

Vanessa: *her eyes close as she runs her hands thru his hair*

jimmy: *while kissing her nexk his hands make there way to her back and unbuckle her bra

Vanessa: *she moves her arms and removes the straps from her. she wraps her arms around her chest and blushes*

jimmy: its ok you don't have to be shy

Vanessa: *shyly removes her arms*

jimmy: look at the beuty that lays in front of me'

Vanessa: *blushes and smiles*

jimmy: excuse me whats your name my fair maden

Vanessa: V-vanessa...

jimmy: why my dear vanessa I love you so

Vanessa: *cute smile and blush* w-well m-my l-lord Jimmy, i love you too

jimmy: yes

Vanessa: *reaches up and kisses him*

Jimmy: *deepens the kiss while he starts to strip his clothes

Vanessa: *reaches to stop him from taking off his shirt* a-allow m-me *slowly removes his shirt slowly as she trails kisses down his neck to his collor bone*

jimmy: oooh

Vanessa: *smiles and fully takes off his shirt*

jimmy: I like that

Vanessa: *smiles, blushes, and start remove his pants*

Jimmy: oh there you go

Vanessa: *blushes and kisses his neck, his pants are now off*

jimmy: becareful

Vanessa: shhh, i m-might l-lose my cool, love

jimmy: *slightly opens his boxers (as he does this a bust of fire flows out and starts to coat her and caresses her) down boy...down

Vanessa: *blushes and moans softly*

Jimmy: sorry about that he feeling frisky *pats his boxers*

Vanessa: i-it's o-ok

jimmy: now lay back

Vanessa: *lays down while blushing*

Jimmy: *takes off his boxers. and slithers up the bed between her legs till there faces meet

Vanessa: *blushes and has a small smile*

jimmy: its time I teach you how to make love

Vanessa: *blushes* y-yes...

jimmy: *he penetrates her*

Vanessa: *gasps in pain* urgh! *bites her lip to keep from screaming*

jimmy: ugh. so tight *gives her a second to cope

Vanessa: *panting as she accommodates to his size* s-so b-big...*kisses his shoulder as if telling him to be gentle but he may continue*

jimmy: *smiles. *starts to thrust slowly while holding her hands

Vanessa: mmmm...*gasps and moans*

jimmy: you like that

Vanessa: y-yes...mmmmmm...*grips his hands a little*

jimmy: *continues to thrust into her.

Vanessa: oh... ooooo d-darling...i-it f-feels sooooooo gooooood *moaning in his ear*

jimmy: you like that don't you *still thrusting slowly

Vanessa: oh...y-yes *lifts her hips to meet his thrusts*

jimmy: that's a good girl.

Vanessa: *gasps and moans*

jimmy: ready for more

Vanessa: *looks at him with love, passion, and lust* ...yes...

jimmy: ok *starts to thrust harder

Vanessa: OH... oh, d-darling...mmmmmmmmm...it f-feels sooooo gooooood

jimmy: im glad. *starts to kiss her while quickening the speed of the thrusts

Vanessa: *moans into the kiss and grinds her hips into his to get him deeper*

jimmy: *moans and groans while still kissing her

Vanessa: *moans and then he hits a perticular spot* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, w-what w-was that? *moans*

jimmy: *smiles. that's the spot

Vanessa: t-the spot? oooooh...

jimmy: its the pleasure spot. *speeds up and deepens the thrusts

Vanessa: *gasps and moans louder* oooooooohh, i-i s-see... mmmph... d-darling, d-deeper...

jimmy: I live to please you. *thrusts even deeper and harder

Vanessa: ugh...ooooooohh y-yes...Yes! *she starts to tighten around him*

jimmy: that's right hold on tight

(the bed starts to rock and bang into the wall harder and harder as he thrusts)

Vanessa: OHHHHHH YES! *she clenches and unclenches around him repeatedly*

jimmy: is it building *keeps thrusting not missing a beat

Vanessa: b-building? *moans*

jimmy: deep inside *thrust as hard as possible

Vanessa: t-the *screams at the thrust* AHH preasure?

jimmy: yes *thrust sexually while rotating his hips

Vanessa: y-yes...*rotates her hips while grinding on him* i-i f-feel r-ready t-to *clenches hard around him and cums* BLOW!

jimmy: haha ha are you ready for me *speeds up

Vanessa: AAAAAHHHHH YES, OHHHH YES! J-JIMMY, F-FASTER! HARDER! *again her screams resound through the castle*

jimmy: time for me to... *in his final thrust he goes as deep as he possibly can and cums deep within her womb coating her insides. cum

Vanessa: Aaaahhhhh *panting, she relaxes and lays there, compleatly spent*

jimmy: *slowly pulls out but as he does cum starts to leak out of her

Vanessa: *sighs and cuddles up to him* ...wow...

jimmy: I know you can say that again

Vanessa: heheh *leans up and kisses him softly on the lips*

jimmy: *kisses her back

Vanessa: *puts her head on his chest* so that's what it feels like? to make love?

jimmy: yep

Vanessa: wow...it's tiring *giggles*

jimmy: worth the effort? *plays with her hair

Vanessa: *traces random patterens on his chest and blushes* yea...

jimmy: so how was your first time

Vanessa: it was *looking for the right words* indescribable

jimmy: good

Vanessa: *yawns and cuddles closer to Jimmy* i love you...*starting to drift off to sleep*

jimmy: I love you too. *kisses her forehead


	5. Chapter 5: Alisia and Alexandra

Alexandra: I don't know much about romance. Im a person of wisdom and war, not romance or beauty. I ain't Aphrodite hehe

Alisia: trust me, niether am i. but...

Alexandra: but what...?

Alisia: i feel rather attracted to you

Alexandra: really..? How?

Alisia: well, you're smart, beautiful, kind, caring, you are adorable when you get an apple...do i need to go on?

Alexandra: *blushes* w...wow

Alisia: *blushes* y-yea

Alexandra: and I think your kind, caring, funny, and very fun to be with (smiles)

Alisia: *rolls her eyes* yea ok, i'm the most boring person here *playful pout*

Alexandra: hahaha! Not true! (Hugs her)

Alisia: *smirks and hugs her back*

Alexandra: so are we a thing now?

Alisia: if you want to be

Alexandra: (kisses her) sure

Alisia: *gentel smile* good *kisses her back*

Alexandra: (smiles and chuckles) cool

*from the door to the garden*

Antonio: *holding Manuel's hand* i knew it

MAnuel: babe, we shouldn't be spying on them

Alexandra: so what do couples do?

Alisia: i have no clue...we could ask Manny or Tony

Alexandra: ok then

Alisia: *looks at the door and sees Manuel and Antonio...making out* uh...lets ask them another time

Alexandra: (looks) wow...

Alisia: yea... *gets up and helps alexandra up* come on, there's another entrance

Alexandra: (gets up with her help) ok

Alisia: *leads her out to of the garden*

Alexandra: (follows )

Alisia: *leads her to Alisia's room* everyone is celebrating in the main rooms

Alexandra: celebrating?

Alisia: the victories in Russia and Korea

Alexandra: ah. That's great

Alisia: yea it is

Alexandra: still bugs me that the world changed so much...

Alisia: i know. we are doing whatever we can to stop the Destroyers. it's the only way to fix this world

Alexandra: yeah...I know...

Alisia: hey *makes Alexandra look at her* we'll win this war and fix this world

Alexandra: yeah...you're right...:)

Alisia: there's that smile i love so much *smiles at Alexandra*

Alexandra: *blushes* hehe...

Alisia: *smiles and softly kisses her*

Alexandra: (taking in the kiss)

Alisia: *wraps her arms around Alexandra's waist*

Alexandra: oh my...(looks down at her waist)

Alisia: its ok, i wont do anything unless you want me to

Alexandra: it's ok...I'm fine with it (wraps her arms around her neck)

Alisia: *smiles and holds her close*

Alexandra: (kisses her passionately)

Alisia: (kisses her back with equal passion)

Alexandra: (strokes her leg while they kiss)

Alisia: *moans and grabs her butt*

Alexandra: (giggles)

Alisia: *moves away from the kiss* ok, the hell was that *chuckling*

Alexandra: that felt funny

Alisia: a little

Alexandra: hehe

Alisia: what?

Alexandra: hehe I have no idea what we're doing

Alisia: same here

Alexandra: I kinda liked it though...

Alisia: amldioe *blushes* o s-so i'm n-not the only one

Alexandra: (laughs) oh really?

Alisia: shhhh *kisses her*

Alexandra: (wide eyed) mm!?

Alisia: shhh, we don't speak of it

Alexandra: o...o...ok

Alisia: *smirks*

Alexandra: (face turns red)

Alisia: red's a good color on you

Alexandra: shush you!

Alisia: *laughs*

Alexandra: (looks away)

Alisia: *hugs her* you're adorable

Alexandra: hehe..yeah yeah

Alisia: it's true

Alexandra: (smiles) thanks

Alisia: *kisses her cheek*

Alexandra: (blushes more)

Alisia: *chukles*

Alexandra: you're enjoying this aren't you?

Alisia: just a little

Alexandra: (tackles her and tickles her ) jerk!

Alisia: no, stop *laughing*

Alexandra: take this and that (tickling)

Alisia: *grabs her hands* enough *flips them over so she's on top of Alexandra* stop it

Alexandra: woah woah ok!

Alisia: ha i win *kisses her nose and gets up*

Alexandra: cheater!

Alisia: :P

Alexandra: ill get you back later!

Alisia: i love you *blushes and her eyes widen*

Alexandra: wh...what?

Alisia: *blushes* y-y-you h-heard m-me

Alexandra: well then...

Alisia: *blushes and turns away*

Alexandra: hey

Alisia: *turns to Alexandra*

Alexandra: I love you too

Alisia: ... *smiles and hugs her*

Alexandra: (hugs her back )

Alisia: *nuzzles her neck*

Alexandra: haha watcha doin there?

Alisia: i saw Tony do this to Manny once

Alexandra: hahaha its cute

Alisia: heheh i'm glad you think so *keeps nuzzling*

Alexandra: haha that kinda tickles

Alisia: *stops* ok i'll stop *kisses her neck, chin, and cheek*

Alexandra: (blushing really hard) uh...

Alisia: :P relax, love. i told you, i wont do anything you dont want me to

Alexandra: hehe good (fixes her hair and trying to hide her blushing face)

Alisia: hey, thats not fair. you saw my blush

Alexandra: pfft well life ain't fair :P

Alisia: *raises an eyebrow and then starts tickling her*

Alexandra: aaah! (Laughs) no!

Alisia: life's not fair right *keeps tickling*

Alexandra: HAHAHAHA! I'll get u for this!

Alisia: *stops and looks her in the eyes* how?

Alexandra: you really wanna know? (Smirks)

Alisia: *sexy smirk* do tell

Alexandra: I'll show you! (Gropes her boobs)

Alisia: whoa! *eyes widen*

Alexandra: teehee! (Groping and fondling them) they're mighty big!

Alisia: oh yea *gropes one of her boobs and gropes her butt at the same time*

Alexandra: ah! (Her face turns red and her eyes widen)

Alisia: like that? *smirks and starts fondling them*

Alexandra: (moan) oh my...!

Alisia: *kisses her neck* you like that, dont you? *sexy voice*

Alexandra: m..maybe I do...oogh...

Alisia: *smirks and keeps doing what she's doing*

Alexandra: you..oogh..sneaky devil you!

Alisia: i'm a reaper sweetie, being sneaky is my job *smirks and pinches her nipple*

Alexandra: agh!...ooogh...I'll get you for this!

Alisia: go for it *sucks on her neck*

Alexandra: gladly! (Tackles her to the floor and makes out with her)

Alisia: *makes out with her and keeps groping her*

Alexandra: (bites her neck while she moans)

Alisia: mmmmm, i like that *both hands grop Alexandra's butt*

Alexandra: ah! My booty!

Alisia: *flips them over so she is on top. starts making out with her again while groping her butt*

Alexandra: you likey my booty? (Chuckles)

Alisia: hell yea, its very nice *sexy smirk*

Alexandra: really? (Takes off Alisia's shirt and motorboats her)

Alisia: mmmmm *slips her hands under Alexandra's bra and gropes her boobs*

Alexandra: here...let me make it easier (takes off her own shirt) there we go

Alisia: oooo, i like *sexy smirk* in fact... *goes and sucks on her boobs*

Alexandra: oh! Ooooogh!

Alisia: *sucks on one and pinches the other while moaning*

Alexandra: (moans) oogh...you naughty reaper!

Alisia: only...*suck* for...*suck* you, baby *suck and nibble*

Alexandra: ngh! Oogh...(plays with her ear with her tongue)

Alisia: *slips her hand under Alexandra's skirt* someone's wet *smirks and rubs against her clit*

Alexandra: ngh...(moans a little louder) you...ohh...are...ah...good at this...

Alisia: thanks love *slowly takes off her panties and rubs her finger more on her clit*

Alexandra: aaah! Oogh! That feels so...oogh...good

Alisia: yea? what if i *pinches her clit and nipple at the same time* did that?

Alexandra: aaa! Even...ngh better!

Alisia: *moans and looks at Alexandra* may i? *wiggles her finger at Alexandra's entrance*

Alexandra: o...o...ok (nervous)

Alisia: *slowly slides her finger into her*

Alexandra: ngh...(gulp)

Alisia: *her finger is now all the way in* i know, babe *kisses her* i'll stay still till you get used to it

Alexandra: o...ok...

Alisia: *kisses her passionetly*

Alexandra: (moans through the kiss)

Alisia: *removes her own pants and underwear, still kissing Alexandra*

Alexandra: oh my...

Alisia: do you want to go any further? we can stop here if you want

Alexandra: no way this is fun (suddenly turns her over)

Alisia: ok then *smirks and gropes her boob*

Alexandra: (kisses her neck repeatedly and fondles her vagina)

Alisia: *moans and moves her finger inside Alexandra*

Alexandra: (throws her head back) oogh!

Alisia: *smirks and slowly adds another finger* *whispers in her ear, suductivly* why dont you do the same to me?

Alexandra: oog...alright (does the same)

Alisia: ugh...*moves her fingers in and out a little faster*

Alexandra: (moves her fingers even faster)

Alisia: ugh, yes...*sucking on her neck while moaning and moving her fingers faster*

Alexandra: ugh...guh..UGH! i think you..beat..me ngh..

Alisia: *moans* ugh no...i think...MPH...we tied...*keeps moving her fingers*

Alexandra: ugh...ogh..true

Alisia: *goes and sucks on her boobs while moaning*

Alexandra: (moans in ecstacy)

*an hour later, they both cum*

Alexandra: w...wow! ugh

Alisia: mmmmm...that happned

Alexandra: yes...it did...

Alisia: ...so what did you think?

Alexandra: uh...uh...uh...uh...

Alisia: *gentle kiss* i take it you enjoyed it?

Alexandra: (slowly nods)

Alisia: *chukles*

Alexandra: that waa...new

Alisia: yea...it was

Alexandra: you know im straight right...?

Alisia: you sure about that? *smirks and raises her eyebrow* we are going out now

Alexandra: wha-?!

Alisia: think about it love. we kissed, made love. you sure your straight?

Alexandra: I guess you converted me... hehehe!

Alisia: i win hehehehe

Alexandra: yeah yeah yeah (chuckles)

Alisia: *hugs her* i love you *nuzzles her and pecks her cheek*

Alexandra: oh...i..(blushes hard) I love you too...

Alisia: *smiles lovingly at her*

Alexandra: i guess we are going out (smiles back at her)

Alisia: yup

Alexandra: I'm glad (blushes)

Alisia: so am i

Alexandra: (she cuddles close to her naked body)

Alisia: (cuddles and holds her close)

Alexandra: I...have a dumb question

Alisia: ? whats up?

Alexandra: um...which one of us is the dude...and whose the chick...?

Alisia: ...it seems like i'm the male in the relationship and you are the female. is that ok with you?

Alexandra: sure. I am pretty feminine anyway

Alisia: that you are, and i wouldn't have you any other way *smiles*

Alexandra: hehe (her face turns red) you really are sweet...

Alisia: i'm being honest

Alexandra: well your honesty is flattering

Alisia: then i swear to always be honest with you, if the situation calls for it

Alexandra: thank you...(gentle smile)

Alisia: *smiles, picks her up bridal style and lays her on the bed* i think its time to rest, my love

Alexandra: (yawn) you read my mind...

Alisia: *lays down with her and covers them up* good night love *kisses her forehead* i'll see you in the morning

Alexandra: sweet dreams...my dear (closes her eyes)

(end of chapter)


End file.
